


Taste That Flesh (下)

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS





	

Root证实了她的猜测：这个年轻的狼人是中东混血。  
波斯语“Sameen”听上去过于细腻甜美，似乎和她本人的外形有些不符，相比之下“Shaw”更贴近于她的气质。  
但“Sameen Shaw”，这是个完美中和的名字。如果说这只小狼人平常表现出来的是“Shaw”的一面，那么Root现在就想一睹她“Sameen”的样子。  
Root又给她加了一根铁俩，现在她的双臂都被固定住了，脖子上还带着皮质的黑色项圈，这彻底让Root感觉到自己正处在要失控的边缘。  
她急切地想要品尝Shaw.  
她想要剥开她，撕碎她，把她吃得一点不剩——以那种最令人享受的方式。  
见Root贴近了她，Shaw本能地向后退去，但后背碰到了粗糙的砖墙。  
一声突兀的咕噜声让她们都愣住了，在意识到是狼人空空如也的肚子发出的声音时，Root好笑地看着一脸难为情的Shaw.  
“我知道你现在很饿，但......我也有点口渴了呢，Sameen.”Root的指尖从Shaw的脸颊滑到了她的小腹，然后稍稍一用力便撕开了她衣服的一角。  
“Em...你看起来真美味......”她满意地抚摸着狼人的腹肌，慢慢蹲下身子，“我是说，各种方面都是......”她伸出舌头舔了舔那分明的轮廓，寻找着合适的角度。  
她感觉到Shaw全身都在紧绷，腰部不自然地小幅度扭动着。  
确定好位置之后，Root把尖牙刺进她侧腹的皮肤，她倒吸了一口凉气，向后仰起头。  
事实上，狼人的血在吸血鬼尝来是不太好喝的，他们的血液中夹杂了太多野生动物般的味道。Shaw也并不例外，她的鲜血涌进Root口中的时候，那股浓郁的味道刺激着吸血鬼特有的味蕾，让Root的舌尖发麻。  
不过一想到正在挣扎的人是Sameen Shaw，她就越发觉得她的血和其他狼人不一样。Root兴奋起来，都没有意识到自己的瞳孔变成了血红色，指甲也开始变长，抓伤了Shaw的侧腰和后背，直到Shaw最后因为疼痛和失血而不住低吟时她才恢复了一点理智。  
Root满足地舔了舔唇边残留的血液，看着Shaw的伤口正在以肉眼可见的速度愈合。  
Shaw断断续续地喘息，黑色的瞳孔有些失神，头发凌乱地挡住她的侧脸。  
“你会为此付出代价的，vampire.”她的眼睛半闭着，但依然有着一丝怒意。  
“我期待的很呢，puppy.”  
听到这个词，Shaw又猛烈地挣扎了一下，铁链被拽地直响。  
“Hush...”Root把食指抵在Shaw的嘴唇上，另一只手替她擦去了汗滴。  
她忽然在Shaw身上嗅到一种特殊的气味，像是某种机关被触发之后一下子散发出来动物气息。以她两百年来对狼人的了解和这几天与Shaw相处来看，那味道是什么并不难猜。  
“你还能坚持多久呢，Sameen？”她假装懵懂地趴在快要虚脱的狼人的颈卧里，“你身上似乎有一种......让我很兴奋的味道。”  
Shaw从喉咙里发出一声低吼，无力地摇晃着脑袋。Root把手伸进她的衣服里，捏了捏她的左胸。  
“你的发情期快到了，小狼崽。”  
Shaw挫败地闷哼着，腹部的伤口已经恢复了，只留下几滴血点在小麦色的皮肤上。  
“你会后悔的，我发誓......”她的声音里又夹杂上了野兽的吼叫，但Root知道她现在根本没有变狼的力气了。  
她回味地舔着嘴唇，手指再次探进Shaw的衣服里，抚摸着她胸前的形状。  
Shaw发出几声急促的哧哧声，Root却收回了冰凉的手。  
“We're not there yet.”她轻轻拍了下狼人的脸颊，捏住她轮廓分明的下巴，“Though I'll count for you，Sameen.”  
鉴于Shaw目前的身体状态，Root还真是不忍心直接步入正题。  
她总不能让Shaw空着肚子来迎接接下来的事情呀。  
她给狼人准备了食物和水，分量不多，只能让她勉强果腹，但又无法恢复太多体力。  
由于Shaw的双臂被分别拴在身体两侧，悬在半空中，Root只好亲自喂她进食，把熏火腿片放进她嘴里，Shaw的牙齿几次刮到了她的手，但并没有咬她。  
并没吃饱的狼人不满地看着空盘子，可又不好意思开口，虽然这次即便她开口了，Root也不会满足她的要求。  
然而Shaw身上散发的味道越来越重了，她们都知道狼人的发情期即将到来，而Shaw则一如既往地表现出一副并不在意的样子。  
“也许你不介意再等上两三天。”Root故意让自己的语气听上去充满好奇，“我还没有亲眼见过狼人发情的样子呢，Sameen.”  
Shaw不屑地哼了一声，嘲讽地从下到上看了看她。  
“你不够格，吸血鬼。”  
“We'll see.”Root拧了下她的大腿，留下一个发青的痕迹。  
第二天晚上她再一次回到地下室时，如期见到了一只已经因为生理反应而全身不自在地颤抖着的狼人。  
Shaw紧盯着一步步从楼梯上走下来的Root，而她眼中终于有了些除了冷漠、愤怒和怀疑之外的神色。  
“想我了吗？”Root轻轻歪了下头，暗示性地冲狼人挑了挑眉毛。她知道那可爱的小家伙此时的心思，她太知道了。  
Shaw发出一声类似于埋怨的吼叫，晃动着手臂，铁链的声音盖过了她的抗议。  
Root走到她面前，揪住她的项圈，安抚地揉着她的后颈，狼人细小地哼唧声被Root同样敏锐的听力捕捉到。  
“我这里可没有什么雄性狼人，Sameen，只有我，你看怎么样？”  
Shaw的目光片刻都没有离开她，她能看到Shaw浓密的睫毛在颧骨上留下的阴影。狼人的右眼角抽动了一下，在鼻腔里再次发出轻喘之后慢慢垂下了头。  
“你做好决定了？”  
Shaw低着她那似乎从来不曾对任何人低下的头颅，没有表示任何抗议或者否认。  
这让Root想起她以前在北方的边境生活时所见到了狼群，当一只狼向它的头狼表示畏惧和尊敬的时候，便会低下头，不发出一点声音。  
当然，她知道Shaw这样的狼人永远不会畏惧什么，这只是Shaw在用她自己的方式说，please.  
Root伸出右手捧住她的脸，拇指按压在她干裂的下唇，Shaw顺从地微微张开了嘴，但在Root的大拇指探进去的时候咬住了它，血顺着她的嘴角流下来。  
真倔强。  
她抽回手指，舔了舔粘着自己的血和Shaw的唾液的皮肤。  
“你知道我想听什么，Sam.”  
她拉着Shaw的头发，迫使她必须抬起头看着自己，Shaw深色的眼睛里闪过一丝带着隐忍的愤怒。  
“Root...”  
她第一次叫了她的名字。那压低但发狠的声音让Root觉得自己才是那个正在经历发情期的人。  
“Please.”  
Root轻叹了一声，随后怜爱地摸了摸狼人凌乱的头发。  
“Good girl.”她满意地扬起嘴角，“不过，我们还差最后一些......准备工作。”  
Root回来的时候，拿着从花园通过来的喷水枪，Shaw惊异到有些惶恐的眼神让她忍俊不禁。  
“放松，honey，我可不忍心给你施水刑。”说着她拧开了开关，不大的水流从橡胶管子里喷出来，“我只是不想和一个脏兮兮的野兽上床。”  
冷水浇到Shaw身上的时候，她冻得哆嗦起来，狼人的体温本来就高，这强烈的温差刺激让她直打牙战。  
“稍微忍耐一下，亲爱的。我保证你很快就会暖呵起来。”她把水流对准了Shaw的腹部，“Oh，我是说，热起来。”  
她用毛巾仔细擦洗着Shaw的身子，后者难得听话地没怎么动弹，只是时不时眯起眼睛躲避飞溅的水花。  
但Root知道她在看她，那种在做评估一样的、审视般的眼神盯着她。  
“别这么着急，”她再一次把Shaw从头到脚冲了个透，然后关掉了水流，“我会让你看个够的。”  
Shaw使劲抖了抖身子，想把身上的水珠摔下去，而Root在用毛巾帮她擦干时，刻意用那粗糙的布料用力摩擦她的大腿内侧。Shaw的整个身子都紧绷起来，她手臂的线条也因此更加突出，也更加诱人。Root捏了捏鼓起的肌肉，默默感叹着那绝佳的触感。  
“我们可以慢慢来。”她最后一次用毛巾擦过Shaw的腿心，在后者的颤抖中故意咬上了她的肩膀，“唔，但有人似乎都很着急呢。”  
“Fuck you.”狼人豪不躲闪忍受着肩膀的刺痛，用发抖的声音说着脏话。  
“我知道你想这么做，Sameen.”Root把毛巾扔到一边，用手指抹去了Shaw下巴上的最后一滴水。  
她搂住Shaw的脖子，身子紧紧贴在一起，尖牙咬了一口Shaw的耳垂，把气息送进她的耳朵：“Forget how you feel about me，how do you feel about that？”  
她看不到Shaw的表情，但能从那沙哑的声音里听出一丝笑意。  
"When this shit's over, you'd better hope I don't remember."  
Root满意地在她耳根亲了一下，两手一前一后抚摸着她的身子，她能感受到那些细小的绒毛，那些凸起的伤疤，和三角区有些扎人的毛发。  
她不想让整件事进行的太过匆忙，她想要慢慢酝酿感情，在她为之动容之后再进一步“折磨”她。  
“Any last words？”她望着Shaw深色的瞳孔，后者正在因为她冰凉的触碰而轻微的颤抖。  
“不要接吻。”狼人在说这句话的时候却泯了下嘴唇，让Root想无视掉她的要求直接吻上去。  
Root喜欢在性事中占据主导者的位置，但是并不妨碍她偶尔顺从对方的喜好。  
“Copy that.”  
她吻上Shaw的脖子，吻地很用力，并且在留下痕迹之后反复咬着那片皮肤，直到有血腥味渗透出来。她保证那些印记能留上一个星期。  
“不要接吻意味着，除了嘴唇之外的地方我都可以随意吗，Sameen？”她在间隙中问道，而狼人扭动了一下臀部。  
“Oh，这是我听到的最好的回答了。”  
Root的唇沿着她的脖子慢慢向下游走，在她胸口和小腹的伤疤上细细密密地亲吻，一只手捏住她的左胸，另一只手扶着她的腿。  
在她欣赏着那些覆盖在伤疤上的吻痕时，Shaw有些恼怒地用膝盖撞了下她的头，催促她步入正题。  
“你打算看到什么时候？”  
Root抬起头，对上她愤怒但也充满情欲的注视，几滴汗从她鬓角留下，滴在突出的锁骨上，紧绷的手臂肌肉在灯光下显得更美味。老天，性感已经不足以形容Sameen Shaw这样的狼人了。  
Root惩罚性地狠狠咬住Shaw的髋骨，Shaw倒吸了一口凉气。  
“希望你以前的族群生活有教会你如何服从命令。”  
“去你的命令，Root.”Shaw再次用膝盖顶了她一下，“我......”  
她没说完的话被疼痛生生憋了回去，Root把尖牙刺入了她的大腿内侧。她喘息着僵直了身子，一层黑色的毛发在她皮肤上若隐若现。  
“Now it's not a good time，Sameen.”Root用快的惊人的速度站起身，揪住了她的项圈，窒息让Shaw没办法继续变形。  
“我相信你现在更需要高潮，而不是疼痛。”她松开了项圈，那一圈红印也没能遮盖住她留下的吻痕。  
气息还没有喘匀的狼人翻了个白眼，向前探了探头：“如果你真的想操我，就别他妈跟我玩这套。”  
Root用一种分外惊喜的表情看着欲求不满的狼人，然后毫无预兆地把右手伸进她两腿之间。  
“I'm just about to start.”  
在她冰冷的手指开始在湿润的缝隙间滑动时，Shaw差点直接呻吟起来。  
“The only thing I know for sure is...You won't forget how you feel about me."她用左手揪住Shaw湿漉漉的头发，已经变为血红色的眼睛像是要迷惑人心一样的望着在她掌控之下的俘虏，“And I won't let you do that. "  
她开始真正意义上地满足她，涂着黑色指甲油的指甲刮蹭着她最脆弱的部分。Shaw咬着嘴唇不让自己发出任何声音，下唇很快就被咬出了血。  
“如果你这么难为情的话，我可以给你一个口塞。”Root停下来了手上的动作，然后猛地用拇指按了下她的clit，Shaw最终还是没忍住声音。  
“你要是那么做的话，我会杀了你，该死的。“汗顺着Shaw的大腿流下来，一路向下滴到地板上。  
Root狡黠地笑着，然后直起身子，解开皮带，极为缓慢地脱下自己的牛仔裤。Shaw几乎没有眨眼，她呆呆地看着Root一点点脱衣服，直到最后只剩下了一套内衣。  
狼人在那一瞬间咽了口水。  
“我所指的口塞，Sameen，是这个。”  
Root勾起内裤的边缘，用慢到简直残忍的速度把下身的最后一块布料扯下来，随意的揉了揉，在Shaw反应过来之前捅进了她嘴里。她立刻发出一阵呜呜声，使劲摇了摇头，似乎在抱怨Root的恶趣味。  
不过令Root意外的是，一条沾着自己气味和液体的内裤却让狼人兴奋了起来——可能只是她体内尚存的野兽的本性之一。  
Shaw虽然想把它吐出来，但失败了几次之后便恢复了安静，她的鼻翼抽动了几下，没再做更多的抗议，反而挫败又无奈地叹了口气，抬头看了Root一眼。  
Root觉得自己已经湿透了。  
她蹲下身子，右手放回刚才的地方，她快速抖动着手腕，一下比一下用力。Shaw很快就到了一次。  
她高潮时发出一阵断断续续的呜咽，像是被扼住了喉咙。  
Root没有停下动作，并且把Shaw的一条腿夹在了自己两腿之间。  
“It seems like you DO enjoy it, don't you?"  
她咬住Shaw大臂内侧敏感的地方，吮吸着流出的血液，腾出一只手取出了那条明显让Shaw不舒服的内裤。  
Shaw在短促的尖叫了一声之后再一次登上顶峰，她全身颤抖不止，头向后仰了过去。  
“操，Root，操......”  
“我的确是在操你呢，Sameen.”她稍微放慢了速度，好让大汗淋漓的狼人有机会喘息。“是发情期让你太敏感，还是我让你这样？”她意犹未尽地把脸埋在Shaw胸前，啃咬着她的锁骨。  
Shaw有气无力地呻吟了几声，和下身某个部位发出的水声一起让Root感觉到某种奇妙的满足。  
“来吧，告诉我，Sameen.”她舔舐着Shaw胸前的牙印和血痕，“你喜欢我操你吗？”  
Shaw从胸腔里发出一声冗长的低吼。她散开的黑发黏在额头和脸颊，她咬住了一缕在嘴角的发丝，再次试图忍住声音。  
“Em...”Root把那缕黑发拨开，拇指勾勒着她的唇线，“Let me hear you.”  
她以为Shaw会继续忍耐，至少也要等到下一个高潮，但让她意外的是，Shaw第一次主动抬起头直视了她的眼睛。  
“Root...”她说，“Root...”  
被叫到名字的人惊讶地挑了下眉毛，随后按住Shaw的后脑勺，给了她一个带着血腥味的吻。   
Shaw没有拒绝。  
她似乎忘记了她自己提出的，“不要接吻”的要求，却在这个时候开始还击——那条在Root腿间的右腿向上用力一顶，Root便招架不住地哼了一声，Root也报复般地把手指又没入几分。  
她们似乎在折磨对方，或者说，用最惹火的方式试探对方。  
她们都想要更多。  
Root的理智把她从失控的边缘及时拉了回来，她离开了Shaw充血的嘴唇，右手的动作也慢了下来。  
她重新上下打量了一遍她的俘虏，最后一次把她带往顶峰之后抽出了湿漉漉的手指，把液体在Shaw的腿上擦干净，而指间剩余的那些则被她舔去。  
味道不错。  
疲惫的狼人终于放松了身体，随意地甩着手臂，铁链随着她的动作哗哗作响。她调整着呼吸，还带着情欲的眼睛慵懒地看着Root.  
那让Root感觉到一种异样，一种不在她的计划掌控之内的气氛在狭小的地下室里蔓延。某些方面来说Root是个control freak，她不喜欢这种突如其来的、自己无法精确拿捏的事情，那让她没有安全感和实在感。  
她从抽屉里掏出一只镇定剂，直接扎进了Shaw的脖子。  
“你表现得很好，Sameen Shaw.”她抽出针头，轻轻拍了下Shaw的脸颊。  
“你个见鬼的......”Shaw没能把话说完，专门对付狼人的药剂很快让她陷入了一种半昏迷的状态。  
Root不得不重新考虑对策，在她给自己和Shaw做清洁的时候。  
她捧着熟睡中的狼人棱角分明的脸，仔细端详着。这几天她消瘦了许多，脸色也不太好，但那并不妨碍她的惊艳。Root手里依然拿着那把银质匕首，用刀尖顶在Shaw的左胸口。  
一道纤细的口子渗出了血，银器让伤口无法在短时间内自动愈合。而Root把匕首收了起来，舔掉了那些血珠。  
狼人醒来之后，周围的景象已经不再是狭小的地窖，而是她所熟悉的森林，准确来说，是Root的那片猎场。  
“晚上好，Samee...”  
狼人变形的速度快到让Root都没能躲开，黑色的身影本能地扑到了猎物。  
压在她身上的巨兽沉重地喘着气，琥珀色的瞳孔危险地眯了起来。  
Shaw现在完全有能力杀死她，她身上没有任何武器，再强大的吸血鬼也敌不过一个比自己体型大了不止一倍的半人半狼的怪物。  
Shaw用爪子按着她的肩膀，微微张开的犬型嘴巴里露出两排锋利的尖牙。  
“You can end me all you want."Root毫不在意地笑着，用被限制住活动范围的胳膊抱住Shaw被黑色毛发覆盖住的身子。  
狼人朝着她威胁性地吼叫，Root都能听到Shaw胸腔里心脏跳动的声音。  
“Remember that this is your first and last chance to kill me, Sameen."  
她费力地抬起头，在Shaw潮湿且微凉的鼻尖亲了一下，而后者像是受到什么惊吓似的往后一躲。  
世界上真的有什么是比这样的狼人更可爱的吗？  
那双眼睛里染上了些和单纯的愤怒截然不同的情绪，Root觉得那瞳孔可以像满月让Shaw发狂一样的让她也发狂。  
她们也许对视了很久，久到两个人都已经要陷入一种迷幻般的眩晕。  
狼人伸出带着倒刺的粗糙舌头，在她脖子上使劲舔了一下，几乎刮伤了皮肤，随后直接从她身上跃了过去。Root带着回味慢悠悠地坐起来时，那黑色的影子已经消失在林子深处了。  
Root摸了下刚才被舔过的地方，看着指尖的水迹，满意地笑了笑。  
几天之后，她的房子被狼人以圈领地的方式宣告主权般地做了一圈完整的气味标记。


End file.
